Two Would Could Not be One
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Aku kedinginan, Lee Sungmin. Kau mau kan menghangatkan ku lagi. Seperti tadi malam?". Aish  Summary-a ngaco xD a KyuMin - HaeMin fic XD. Incest, yaoi. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Mind to RnR? ;
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Two Would Could Not be One [serial]

Author : YuerAkiru Akihime

Chapter : 1/1

Main Casts : Sungmin – Donghae – Kyuhyun [Super Junior] | Lee Min Young aka Min [MISS A]

Pairing : KyuMin | HaeMin

Genre : AU | General | Romance | Fluff | Angst

Rating : PG - 15

Disclaimer : I have my own line story

BGM : Chizuru by the GazettE | Sakura no Namida by UnsraW

Warning : Yaoi | Incest | Bad-Hae/Kyu | Poor-Min | Crack Pair | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | **OOC** as always. [lol]

Note : Errr~ ini fic KyuMin, tapi HaeMin juga xD *geje*

Plot awal punya Akiru, dan Yue bertugas menyambungnya … Hadeh~ Padahal fic yg lain masih ngestak ga jelas ToT #Dies

Saya ga yakin fic ini selesai dalam 1 chapter. Mungkin karena itu ya Akiru buat[Serial] kayak disinetron2 aje *plak*XD

Btw, yue masukin Min [MissA] soal-a dia bias nya yue _)b

Idol cewek ! *0*) Min itu baik dan ramah banged. Saya sampe speechless waktu dia balas mention saya ;A; *malah curhat* xD

Ok, enjoy ya :D

_**Full of Sungmin's POV **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

"Dingin~" Suara pelan di telingaku sedikit mengusik waktu tidurku. Aku membiarkannya saja. Masih terlalu letih untuk sekedar membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terkatup erat. Masih jelas tercium aroma minuman keras yang entah berapa botol aku habiskan sendiri tadi malam. Kepalaku masih pusing._ Hangover_. Seharusnya aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mabuk. Pagi ini ada rapat penting di kantor.

Cho Kyuhyun sialan!

Dia kembali mencampakkanku. Lagi.

Dan kali ini demi seorang namja yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Menjijikkan. Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Min young. Tidak akan.

"Hyung, dingin~" Suara itu lagi. Kali ini seirama dengan suara gesekan pelan di tubuh bagian atasku. Terasa sangat dingin dan~ lengket?

Kedua tangan yang belum sempat aku membuka mata telah memelukku. Aroma shampo yang sama denganku. Aroma mint dari cologne yang sangat tidak asing. Perasaan apa ini?

"Hangatkan aku lagi, Minnie hyung."

Apa?

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

"Roti bakar lagi?" Donghae menganyun roti bakar gosong dengan tangan kirinya. Jelas sekali tertulis di wajahnya **'aku benci roti bakar apalagi dalam keadaan gosong!'**. Ya, apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlambat dari setengah jam yang lalu. Makanan yang bisa aku buat dalam keadaan tergesa hanyalah roti bakar dan itupun dalam keadaan gosong. Mau tidak mau dia harus menghabiskannya. Suka ataupun tidak.

"Hyung ada rapat, kalau kau masih lapar kau bisa beli sesuatu di kampusmu. Ambil saja uang yang ada di kamarku. Kau tentu sudah tahu tempatnya, kan?" Ujarku sinis mengingat dia selalu berhasil menemukan kotak penyimpanan uang kami.

Donghae kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Meletakkan rotinya sembarangan di atas pring yang ada di depannya.

"Kapan hyung pulang?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil jepitan rambut sebelum memelintir poninya keatas yang kian memanjang dan menjepitkannya.

"Malam" Ujarku cepat seraya memasukkan handphone, notebook dan berkas-berkas rapat ke dalam tas. "Kau tidak usah menungguku" Tambahku lagi.

"Berarti aku boleh pulang malam? Ada kegiatan klub di kampus"

"Terserah"

Donghae pun tersenyum senang. Entah karena apa dia tersenyum. Bahkan saking senangnya dia kembali mengambil roti bakar gosongnya dan mengoleskan selai cokelat ke atas rotinya. Selai yang sudah hampir habis. Aku lupa membelinya kemarin.

"Aish~ repot!" menghempaskan sendoknya sembarangan Donghae mulai mengorek botol selai dengan telunjuknya. Jorok!

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sendokmu?"

"Terlalu repot, hyung~" Ujarnya seperti menggodaku. Memainkan telunjuknya yang penuh selai coklat di udara dan kemudian menjilatnya dengan aura yang sungguh~ _sexy_?

Kembali mengingatkanku dengan kejadian semalam.

Tubuhnya yang hangat, sentuhannya, kecupan bibirnya, keringat beraroma mint, bahkan aku ingat aku juga yang telah meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan merah yang menyembul dari di lehernya itu.

Argh, Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Aku harus pergi!" Kataku pada akhirnya sebelum bayangan-bayangan tadi malam kembali membawaku ke alam bawah sadarku.

Aku kembali merapikan tampilanku di depan pintu keluar. Entah kenapa aku merasa grogi, atau bahkan mungkin kalut berhadapan dengan Donghae. Kejadian semalam sungguh tercetak jelas di dalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Hyung?"

Suara Donghae berhasil mengangetkanku. Dia berdiri di belakangku masih dengan menjilati bekas selai cokelat yang tersisa di telunjuknya.

"Mengenai kejadian sema..."

"Tidak usah dibahas! Aku yang salah!" Potongku kalut seraya menutupi wajahku dengan tangan kiriku. Sesaat aku bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang cengo yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahku.

"Hahahaha. Bukan itu, maksudku, aku hanya ingin bilang hyung jangan mabuk lagi, ya? Kau itu berat, tau!" Ujarnya merengut yang kemudian berhasil membuatku bernafas lega.

"Ya, aku tahu! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tapi, jujur aku menyukainya, kok! Tapi kalau bisa tidak dalam keadaan mabuk". Iatersenyum menggoda.

He? Apa katanya?

.

.

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

.

.

Meghempaskan kepalaku pelan ke atas meja kerja. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tidak cukup hanya dengan kejadian semalam, Kyuhyun yang memang boss tempatku bekerja seperti memforsir seluruh tenagaku hari ini.

"Argh!" Mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan tidak berhasil membuatku lupa dengan Donghae dan kejadian tadi malam.

Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti? Dia namdongaseng ku, pabbo! Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi dongaseng ku. Umma ku sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu, tiga tahun kemudian appa menikah lagi dengan yeoja lain, yeoja berdarah perancis. Ibunya Donghae. Ya, aku tahu kami tidak punya ikatan darah sama sekali. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya berbeda dengan darahku. Tapi, semenjak orang tua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu. Siapa lagi yang aku punya? Donghae. Dan dia adalah dongaseng ku.

Pabboya! Jeongmal Pabbonika!

"Hei!" Ujar seseorang dengan suara familiar dari kabin sebelah. Lee Min Young, aku tahu itu pasti dia.

"Kenapa?" Tambah Min young lagi.

Sial!

Dia selalu muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Aku putus dengan Kyuhyun!" ujarku ketus. "Kau pasti senang, kan?"

"Well, Aku sudah menduganya. Dia tidak akan mungkin lama denganmu, tapi aku tahu, kalau hanya karena masalah Kyuhyun kau tidak mungkin bertingkah seperti ini. Di kantor! Setidaknya kau tadi malam juga sudah mabuk-mabukkan untuk melupakan masalah Kyuhyun, dan biasanya itu cukup ampuh."

Impuls aku merasakan perubahan mimik wajahku. Arggh~ Lee Min Young sialan! Dia selalu bisa membaca situasi ku!

"Dia berkencan dengan namja lain, puas?"

"Belum cukup alibi, Lee Sungmin chagi~. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia kedapatan berkencan dengan oranglain. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah lain?" Min young selalu berhasil mengorek cerita dariku. Ah, jangan lupakan satu hal menarik dari yeoja imut ini. Selain sarkastik, dia itu Fujoushi. Jangan heran kenapa dia tidak canggung dengan ceritaku.

Jangan ceritakan! Jangan ceritakan!

"Bukan urusanmu, Chagiya~"

"Akan menjadi urusanku kalau dongsaeng mu yang manis itu rela hujan-hujanan menjemputmu ke sini dan tersenyum di belakangmu" Ia tersenyum sinis sambil menunjuk kearah belakangku.

"He?"

"Tumben dia menjemputmu kalau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu semalam" Ujar Min lagi seraya menunjuk pintu kabin ruanganku.

Donghae?

Berdiri dalam basah tepat dua meter di depanku.

"Kau lupa membawa payungmu, hyung"

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?" Melepaskan mantel biru yang diberikan Donghae tadi dan menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat pintu. Aku beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti acuh tak acuh akan jawabannya nanti.

"Hujan" Jawaban yang sangat simpel.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kehujanan di kantor. Aku bisa naik taksi atau bersama Kyuhyun. Mungkin… " Ujarku seraya meneguk air mineral yang telah kuambil dari kulkas tadi.

"Bukannya kalian sudah putus?"

Glek.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Aku mencoba tenang dengan duduk di sandaran jendela dan menyembunyikan wajahku dari Donghae dengan melihat keluar. Masih gerimis.

"Hyung selalu menyebut nama Kyuhyun tadi malam."

"He?" Impuls aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi dengan embel-embel brengsek, keparat, bajingan, set~"

Sial!

"Jangan ungkit masalah tadi malam!" Aku panik. Berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arahnya yang duduk di lantai. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di atas meja, bersimpuh di atasnya.

"Jangan~" Ujarku lagi seraya memegang kedua belah pipinya untuk memastikan dia mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

"Aku yang salah, maaf. Hyung mabuk!"

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku suka." Donghae melepaskan kedua tanganku dan meraih kepalaku yang memang sudah berjarak 10 cm darinya. Menghembuskan nafasnya di atas bibirku. Aroma tadi malam terasa begitu kuat.

Donghae menciumku.

Dongsaeng ku menciumku. Tepat di bibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae!"

Melepas paksa rengkuhan tangan Donghae yang sudah melingkar di pinggangku. Syukurla, Ia dengan mudah melepaskannya. Dia hanya tersenyum setelah itu. Seperti menyusuri ekpresi wajahku yang entah seperti apa rupanya.

"Bukannya hyung harus tanggung jawab?"

Tanggung jawab?

"Bekas yang tadi malam masih kelihatan jelas lho, hyung?"

Bekas?

Donghae melepaskan kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuh bagiannya. Bekas-bekas merah terekspos jelas di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang begitu putih. Khas orang perancis.

"Aku yang melakukannya?" Ujarku polos.

"Terakhir kali aku melakukannya dengan hyung, lho. Semalam." Menjentik pelan dahiku yang masih terduduk di depannya. Di atas meja. Kemudian Donghae membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahaku dan kedua tangannya yang bebas kembali memelukku.

"Kau bohong!"

Donghae berdecak pelan. Kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arahku dengan dagu yang masih ditopang di atas pahaku.

"Ya, apa boleh buat, hyung. Kau harus tanggung jawab untuk selalu di sampingku, setidaknya sampai tanda-tanda ini hilang. Aku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya dengan pacar-pacarku, kan hyung?"

Tanggung jawab?

"Aku kedinginan, Lee Sungmin. Kau mau kan menghangatkan ku lagi. Seperti tadi malam?"

Arrgghh! Mendadak kepalaku pusing.

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END ? **

You have the right to choose TBC or END… xD

Sebenar-a, awalnya mau saya buat Gender Switch. Tapi kayak-a kalo dibuat yaoi cocok juga yah?:p

Ada yang ga suka HaeMin? Mianhae ya, saya lagi tergila-gila couple 1 ini sih *dilempar pisang(?) sama Akiru*XD

Kalo ada yang tanya "Mana KyuMin momen-a?"

Hehehe~tenang, kalo readers mau saya lanjutin fic ini, bakal ada banyakin KyuMin momen koq. Terus mau saya buat M-Preg (masih rencana sih) :p

Mungkin juga jadi fic KyuMin. Karena sejatinya Ming is Kyu's XDD

And I'm [still] KyuMin's Shipper XD

Sebenar-a saya bingung ! ini fic mau dijadiin KyuMin atau haemin? ==") *geje*

Saya serahin ke Readers aja deh :p

Di vote yah kekekeke~xD

Ok, Ditunggu review nya :D

Review menentukan kelanjutan loh wkwkwkwkXD

Jaa ne!^0^)/~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Two Would Could Not be One [serial 2]

**Author ** : YuerAkiru Akihime

**Chapter** : 2 [on serial]

**Main Casts** : Sungmin – Donghae – Kyuhyun [Super Junior] | Lee Min Young aka Min [MISS A]

**Pairing** : KyuMin | HaeMin

**Genre ** : AU | General | Romance | Fluff | Angst

**Rating** : Semi M, tapi gw letakin di T. ga boleh protes! #plak XD

**Disclaimer** : I have my own line story

**Warning** : Yaoi | Incest | Bad-Hae/Kyu | Poor-Min | Crack Pair | M-Preg |Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | bosenin | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | **OOC** as always. [lol]

**Note ** : Huehehehe~ Karena readers pada minta dilanjutin, akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan(?) saya melanjutkan fic ini xD

Sebenarnya ini bukan lanjutan sih, melainkan sambungan *beda-a apa?*

Yah. Lebih ke serial dari pada Chapter :p akan ada side story yang berbeda.

Saya kaget loh liat hasil vote nya menang HaeMin, telak! O.O padahal prediksi saya yang menang KyuMin loh. Biasa pada bilang "Thor, kasian Kyu nya. Pokok-a KyuMin ya thor! Please~".

Jiahahaha~ Saya senang akhirnya pada teracuni Haemin *plak* XD

Tapi, tapi, kenapa pada mikir Umin seme sih? Cuma gara-gara Hae banyak kissmark gitu? Aduh~ nama-a lagi mabuk ya Umin jadi agresif lah =="

Yang jelas Umin tetep Uke koq :)

Bagi saya Umin itu tetep Uke abadi*plak*XD

Vote saya buka sampai chapter 3. Jadi Readers masih bisa vote koq !:D

Oki doki, enjoy . . . ^^v

**PS **: Min = Min Young

Ming = Sungmin

**.**

**.**

_**Sungmin's PoV**_

**.**

**.**

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

"_**Love, Life, and Human Relationships sure are complicated, right?"**_

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae hyung…"

Apa?

Grep!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali saat sebuah sentuhan hangat menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasku. Ini kedua kalinya aku merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika terbangun dari tidurku. Dingin, Letih dan… Lengket.

Cih! Percuma aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan aneh yang datang tiap 'dia' menatapku.

Rasa yang sama saat pertama kali aku merasa tertarik dengan Kyuhyun.

Aish! Tak adakah satu bagian kecil pun dari hidupku yang tak perlu dikaitkan dengan si Playboy maniak game itu?

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin~" Sebuah suara yang akhirnya kuyakini bukan hasil imajinasi ku membuatku tersentak, seirama dengan sebuah lumatan kecil lekukan leher sebelah kiri ku.

"Nghh~hen-hentikan Hae…" Aku berusaha memberontak, namja pirang dihadapanku ini seperti berhasil berulang kali menghipnotisku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa berakhir sama seperti 2 yang hari lalu. Berada dalam satu selimut dengan tubuh polos, bermandi peluh bersama Namdongsaeng ku sendiri.

Kumohon, jangan tanyakan apapun!

Aku sendiri tak mengerti, Jadi apa yang harus kujawab?

Seluruh tenaga dan fikiran ku terfokus pada satu titik dibawah tubuhku. Sakit..

Walau ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya tetap sakit.

Ternyata Sibodoh ini sama saja dengan Sibrengsek maniak game itu. Aish! Dasar orang-orang Egois!

"Ha-Hae… Aku harus kekantor pagi ini!" Secepat mungkin aku menghindari Donghae yang berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Sialnya sibodoh ini lebih cepat dariku. Dia dengan segera menarik tanganku, menahanku yang –terpaksa- menyudut ditempat tidur. Oh shit! I'm in trouble…

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Hyung." Bisikan lembutnya teredam saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku lagi. Lagi.

"Hae… hen-tikan~" Aku berusaha mendorong bahunya saat Ia mencoba menerobos pertahananku dengan melumat bibirku. Tidak boleh, jika kubiarkan dia takkan berhenti menghabisiku.

Sial! Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia sama seperti Kyuhyun. Selalu berhasil membuaiku dalam setiap sentuhannya.

Ini tidak boleh! Seharusnya aku berkata begitu bukan?

Tapi sialnya, aku tak bisa. Oh lebih tepatnya aku tak mampu menahannya. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Diluar interval logika ku.

Menjebol satu-satunya pertahananku. Apa ini?

Aku bahkan tak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Ming…"

**DEG**

A-Apa?

Sebutan itu…

**Kringg~ Kring~**

Ponselku berdering, menimbulkan kegaduhan disela bunyi decakan yang dihasilkan Donghae saat mencumbuku.

Oh~ Thank's my lord, Kau mengirimkan penyelamat padaku!

Segera kuraih ponsel ku yang tergeletak asal disamping tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan rengekkan Donghae.

"Yoboseo, Minnie-yah…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

"Chukkae BunnyMin! Akhirnya kau terlepas dari kutukan raja iblis itu! Haha~" Min tergelak nyaring sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Khas seorang Min saat apa yang direncanakannya berhasil.

Aku kembali memperhatikan kertas ditanganku. Surat perintah yang menyatakan aku dipindah tugaskan ke kantor pusat. Dengan kata lain, Jabatan setingkat lebih tinggi dari yang lalu. Dan yang terpenting aku terlepas dari bayang-bayang Si Plabyboy maniak game itu.

Wow~ 2 keajaiban sekaligus. Senang? Tentu saja.

"Hei~ Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kyuhyun? Atau dongsaengmu yang manis itu?" Min tersenyum sinis sambil menyeruput Strawberry soda nya. Sesaat aku menyesal sempat memikirkannya.

Dasar cebol!

"Aniyo! Aku hanya memikirkanmu. Kau tau kan? Aku kita sudah 5 tahun menjadi partner kerja, dan tiba-tiba harus seperti ini. Aku masih terlalu terkejut."

"He? Memikirkan ku? Maksudmu kau takut sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan rekan-rekan barumu?" Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Min. tak lama yeojya mungil ini tersenyum.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin~ Kau harus tau, kau satu-satunya namja paling fleksibel yang pernah ku kenal! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, gomawo Minnie"

Minnie kembali tergelak, yeoja imut itu terus bangkit dari kursinya. Menatapku setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Yah, selamat berjuang Sungmin-oppa, Aku akan selalu mendukung mu! :) ah ya, ini hadiah kecil dariku. Semoga kau suka. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!" Min tersenyum sangat manis sebelum melangkah pergi.

He? Tumben yeoja mungil itu bersikap manis seperti tadi. Dia bahkan memanggilku oppa?

Wew- sepertinya efek kepindahanku cukup mengerikan juga ya.

Segera kubuka kotak berukuran sedang pemberian Min barusan. Isinya sebuak bingkisan kecil dan sebuah memo.

Dengan perlahan kubuka bungkus bingkisan berwarna krim berbentuk persegi barusan.

Tunggu dulu ! Kemasan ini tidak asing…

He? _"__Contraceptives__ ?"_

_PS : Gunakan saat bersama Kyu atau dongsaengmu yang manis itu ya :p_

_Kkk~ Aku mencintai mu Lee Sungmin 3_

_Signed _

_your beloved friend _

_Lee min Young __(__ε__)_

What the? Arrrgh! Setan kecil!

"LEE MIN YOUNG! ! !"

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

**.**

**.**

**2 bulan kemudian…**

Sungmin baru saja sampai di apartemennya ketika ia menemukan secarik memo dimeja depan pintu.

Pesan dari Donghae.

**To : Sungmin-hyung**

_Hyung hari ini aku mungkin tidak pulang, soalnya ada persiapan festival kampus. Dan klub memaksa kami untuk lembur. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku bahkan tak bisa meninggalkan pesan di Mailbox mu. _

_Segera hubungi aku kalau kau perlu sesuatu ya, hyung._

_Saranghae,_

_Lee Donghae __(^з^)-__Chu!_

Impuls Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya setelah membaca memo yang menurutnya –sangat- norak itu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Yang hyung disini aku atau dia sih?" Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya kesal menghasilkan Aegyo yang diluar batas.

Namja imut itu langsung memasuki kamarnya, bermaksud membersihkan diri setelah seharian bergulat dengan pekerjaan.

Belum sampai 2 kancing kemeja yang terbuka, suara bel apartemen menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari kamarnya, karena ternyata tamunya kali ini sangat tidak sabaran. Terbukti dengan bel yang berulang kali ditekan dengan -sangat- brutal.

Namja Aegyo itu mengecek tamunya dari layar intercom yang tersedia disisi pintu.

Bersyukur pada fasilitas baru yang disediakan perusahaannya. Sebuah apartemen mewah, see?

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tengah memencet bel tanpa jeda dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu apartemennya, bermaksud mencegah perhatian tetangga dengan penampilan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat urakan didepan pintunya kini.

Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja auburn itu tengah berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya pada pintu apartemen Sungmin. Jelas saja tubuhnya limbung saat sungmin membuka pintu otomatisnya tanpa peringatan.

Dengan cepat namja mungil itu menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun, sebelum sang empunya jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Kyu, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin terus mencerca Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya. Dengan sigap direbahkannya tubuh Kyuhyun disofa yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Engh~ Hyung…" Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit saat jari-jari Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya perlahan.

Oh, jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang menyeruak saat namja tampan berambut auburn itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin.

Impuls Sungmin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu memandanginya intens. Manic hitam pekatnya tampak sayu, efek minuman mungkin.

"Kenapa menghindariku hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya tak kunjung lepas menatap mata kelinci didepannya. Dia merindukan mata ini, bibir merah mudanya yang sedikit terbuka menahan gugup, pipi chubby yang memerah saat mendapat sentuhan hangatnya.

Dia merindukannya, merindukan semua yang ada pada namja mungil dihadapannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Sungmin. Memaksa mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan posesif memeluknya erat. Tak perduli sang kelinci tengah menolak dengan jengah.

Bukan, Sungmin bukan tak suka dengan pelukan Kyuhyun. Semua hal yang dirasakannya dari Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sang BunnyMin tak kalah merindukan pangeran setan dihadapannya kini.

Tapi, bolehkan akal sehatnya bermain sesaat? Hanya untuk mencerna apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Canggung.

Jelas saja kan? 3 bulan berpisah dan rasa sakit karena dikhianati masih membekas jelas dihatinya.

Oh ya, jangan tanyakan kenapa Sungmin tidak terkejut melihat kyuhyun datang dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini padanya.

Jawabannya? Sudah biasa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun datang dengan keadaan mabuk kepadanya setelah mereka putus. Sungmin tak bisa mengingat ini kali keberapa, andai saja ada Min Young disini, pasti gadis mungil itu dengan senang hati akan mengingatkannya.

Oh~ Dan berhentilah mengatakan Sungmin bodoh. Inilah hasil dari mencintai sesuatu secara berlebihan. Selalu berfikir Irasional, tak perduli suatu saat kau akan jatuh keneraka karenanya. Tak perduli. Sungmin sudah terjebak didalamnya.

"Hyung.. Bogoshippo. Aku kesakitan hyung.." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin saat merasa sang pemilik tubuh tak lagi bergerak melawan. Sebuah seringai kecil tercipta saat harum Cranberry menguar menggoda penciumannya. Jemari kanannya memainkan daun telinga Sungmin. Kebiasaan yang hanya dilakukannya tiap kali memeluk sang BunnyMin.

Sedangkan jemari kirinya memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa mendesak dinding sofa merahnya.

Sungmin masih mempertahankan diamnya. Ia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seperti biasa, membiarkan Kyuhyun meracau.

"Hyung.. mianhae, Aku sudah memutuskannya…" Kembali kyuhyun berucap pelan. Jeda di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya diringi dengan mengecup titik tertentu pada leher Sungmin. Membuat sang BunnyMin menggelinjang.

Melawan? Berarti menginginkan lebih. Setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun fikirkan.

"Kau tahukan hyung, Aku hanya mencintaimu. Demi tuhan, hanya kau hyung! Saranghae..." Dan itu menjadi ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, sebelum Bibirnya –memaksa- bibir Sungmin untuk bertemu. Mengecupnya lembut diawal. Dan melumatnya panas saat dirasa tak ada penolakan yang berarti dari sang BunnyMin.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, dia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan sungguh, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun dengan apa yang akan tejadi setelah ini. Salahkan perasaan bodoh yang kini menjalari sudut-sudut hati Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar sudah terjebak tiap kali 'dia' kembali, tanpa ada yang bisa menolongnya keluar. Hanya namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dihadapannya kini yang bisa melakukan apapun -tanpa bantahan- atas Sungmin.

Demi tuhan, Sebenci dan sesakit apapun Sungmin atas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, namja aegyo itu takkan pernah bisa mengimbangi dengan rasa cintanya yang kelewat batas.

Well, untuk kali ini anggap saja dia bodoh. Dia memang bodohkan?

Terkadang dia sendiri meragukan dirinya pernah mengenyam pendidikan S2 dulu.

"Hyung… Aku merindukanmu." Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinganya. Kata-kata itu.

Sudahlah, Sungmin tahu betul apa yang Kyuhyun ingin setiap kali kata-kata itu keluar.

"Aku… juga Kyu." Sungmin menjawab akhirnya, walau pelan tapi Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Suara merdu itu menjawabnya. Kyuhyun tahu, Lee Sungmin takkan pernah menang melawannya.

Sebuah seringai kembali tercipta dibibir merah milik namja bermarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya, menarik dagu mantan…- oh, mungkin sekarang sudah kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Membuat sang BunnyMin –terpaksa- menatap wajah tampannya.

"Jangan menolakku Hyung, Arra?" Sebuah permintaan yang lebih mirip perintah terlontar jelas dari bibir yang sedang menyeringai itu.

Sungmin hanya menatapnya kalut, sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan lembut kembali mendarat dibibir plump miliknya.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya karena kini Sungmin membalasnya. Mencoba mendominasi dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah sang labu manis.

"Enghh~ K-Kyu…" Sungmin melenguh disela-sela ciumannya. Tubuhnya memanas seiring intensitas ciuman Kyuhyun yang meningkat. Ouh! Jangan lupakan satu hal tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Si _"Iblis Tampan Berkedok Manusia",_ hal yang sering diucapkan teman-temannya untuk mendeskripsikan siapa dia.

Dan sekarang terbukti, bukanlah Kyuhyun jika hanya menginginkan sebuah ciuman panas disaat seperti ini. Lihatlah tangan-nya yang kini beraktifitas tak kalah sibuk dengan bibirnya.

Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan kacing kemeja Sungmin.

Dan… Voila! Dalam hitungan detik beberapa kancing kemeja Sungmin berhasil dilepasnya. Well~ Untuk urusan ini mungkin Kyuhyun berhak mendapat penghargaan. 'Pembuka Kancing Kemeja Tercepat' mungkin?

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, menjatuhkan namja mungil itu kesofa. Dengan posisi tertidur dibawahnya.

Tangan kanannya kini beranjak naik kedagu Sungmin, membuat wajahnya sedikit mendongak, agar mempermudah akses lumatannya.

"Anhh~" Desahan demi desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil itu saat Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sungmin. Tak perduli dengan saliva yang sedikit menetes karena ciuman panas itu.

Apapun menjadi tak berarti saat nafsu yang dibatasi rasa rindu itu memuncak kepermukaan bukan?

Well~ Bahkan Romeo dan Juliet pun sempat bercinta sebelum memutuskan untuk berpura-pura mati.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Saling melumat, bermain lidah, mereka benar-benar mencurahkan rasa rindu yang kian membuncah tanpa perduli tentang masalah yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya.

Sungguh sebuah keuntungan besar untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena memiliki Namjachingu seperti Lee Sungmin. Melupakan semua masalah hanya dengan 1 kata maaf? Dan itu terjadi lebih dari sekali.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak yakin bisa sepertinya jika Ia berada diposisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik diri, menghentikan ciumannya saat merasa Sungmin mulai terengah membutuhkan oksigen. Namja mungil dibawahnya kini tengah menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Demi tuhan, Kyuhyun semakin tak mampu mengontrol dirinya setelah melihat pemandangan indah dibawahnya kini.

Tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang kian memburu, Kyuhyun segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam harum khas Cranberry milik BunnyMin nya. Sungmin hanya menggelinjang menahan rangsangan yang kian gencar diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini sibuk membuka kemeja Sungmin yang kancingnya sudah copot sedari tadi. Melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Nggh~ Kyu.. anh~" Sungmin mendesah kuat saat Kyuhyun mulai mengeksplor tubuhnya. Melumat bagian-bagian sensitive dilehernya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan Kissmark kemerahan disana.

"Ming~ Saranghae…" Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Lama Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ikut menatapnya intens. Menyelami manic hitam pekat yang memohon penuh harap. Walau tak diucapkan, Sungmin tahu betul, Kyuhyun memohon untuk kembali padanya. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Mata itu menunjukkan ketulusannya.

Sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis tersungging dibibir plump miliknya. Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. Mendekap wajah stoic itu dengan kedua tangannya, mengecupnya pelan.

"Nado, Nado Saranghae Kyu…"

Dan sebuah seringai kembali tercipta dibibir namja auburn itu. Kyuhyun lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Bisa tunjukan kamarmu, chagi?" Sebuah bisikan yang sukses membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, tak lama jari lentik miliknya terangkat dan menunjuk kesebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kedua namja itu berada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Berjalan keruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Sungmin.

Well, untuk kesekian kalinya, sang kelinci kembali terjerat dengan pesona Serigala.

_**.**_

_**.**_

***:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○ *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Kalimat-kalimat yang menancap(?) diotak saya selama menulis fic ini :

"Can you hear the counting song of pain? Baby?"

"In the maze without an end, why do u still breathe?"

"Sorrow made you, in the bottom of the dark sea"

Ada yang tau itu dari lirik lagu apa dan siapa? XD yang tau berarti kita jodoh #plak XDv

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Akhirnya…. Selesai chapter 2 nya ;A; #sujudsukur

Eh sumpah plotnya udah berhari-hari teronggok(?) diotak saya. Tapi apa daya, rasa malas lebih senang menerpa *plak*XDD

Maka-a fic ini baru kelar ToT *setelah di demo oleh beberapa readers* lol

Errr~ apakah jelek? Biasa mah kalo jelek, wong author-a aja saya *nyengir*XD

Eiits! Dilarang protes dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata "Thor! Smutnya mana? Ah~ kurang hot!" ==

Jujur, saya paling dodol masalah smut, NC, Lemon, Citrus apalah itu. Saya mah jagonya baca doank XDD *ditakol*

Lagian saya ga janji kan buat fic ini berSmut LOL

Beribu-ribu terimakasih saya ucapin kepada RUKI MY BEAR karena suaranya yang sexy sehingga saya mampu menulis adegan Ero diatas ==" *padahal karena Aoi* XD

Ini pujian loh buat Ruki *plak*XD

Dan soal namja berambut auburn. Errr~ sebenar-a pas nulis ini, entah kenapa saya merasa Kyu mirip perpaduan antara Uruha dan Leda *eaaaaaaa* lol

Dua uke tukang pamer paha itu entah kenapa seperti menebarkan feromon aneh ke Kyuhyun -_-;)a *analisa org stress*

Ok deh, soal kelanjutan fic ini saya serahin ke readers, mau akhirnya gimana? Happy or Sad? Mau Sungmin sama siapa? Kyuhyun? Donghae? Atau malah Siwon atau Min Young? XD atau mungkin dengan saya? #plak/cuih/hoeek XDDDv

Readers tinggal vote dengan cara klik pada kotak review dibawah ini^^v

Next chapter ada M-Preg nya, kalo ga suka, mending ga usah baca deh. Dari pada saya dihadiahi panic bekas yang nemplok dikepala ToT #apasih

Oh ya, Saya mau curhat dikit boleh ya? *ketularan maki* #plak XD

Pada udah liat video acara yang ada teukie, ming, kyu sama hyuk (kalo ga salah) dimana mereka disuruh ngasih bunga kesalah satu idol cewek yang hadir, yang menurut mereka menarik, belum? :D

Nah, jadi yang pertama kasih kan Kyu tuh, tapi sayang saya ga liat bagiannya. Jadi saya ga tau kyu ngasih tu bunga kesiapa =w= ada yang tau? *ngek?*  
>Saya Cuma liat yang bagian Ming XDD Jadi si Ming ngasih bunga-nya ke Min Ah (Girls Day). Ming bilang "saya tertarik dengan Min Ah". HYAAAAAAAA~ DEMI RUKI YANG SIBUK JILATIN JARI DI PV INVISIBLE WALL *PLAK* SAYA GA RELA! APAAN COBA? MENDING NGASIH KE SAYA AJA! *#BRUAAK!<p>

T_T

Ming kesambet setan apa sih? Pasti itu Cuma scenario deh! Iya saya yakin! Pasti Cuma scenario doank! =w= *plak *stress *gila lol

Ming ga bakal mungkin berpaling dari si Kuyu, kayak yang sering Kuyu lakuin ke Ming -_- *ditoyor ulekan*

Tapi ada satu momen bagus loh, jadi waktu Ming bilang dia tertarik dengan Min Ah, Muka si Kuyu sumpah jelek banged *plak*XDDD

Keliatan banged Kuyu jeles! Wkwkwkwk~ auranya langsung menghitam(?) XDD

Saya ga yakin si Min Ah pulang dengan selamat habis acara itu #getplaked XDDDv

Terus pas diacara Happy Family (?) itu XD Waktu Ming bilang "aku jadi ingin menikah" wkwkwkwk~ muka Ming pas bilang itu memerah ~ Omo! Kyeopta *ngek* XDDD

Si kuyu ngelirik Ming dengan pandangan penuh nafsu *plak*XD eaaaaaaaa~ Saya jadi makin yakin si Ming hamil #loh? #plak XDD

Ok udah ah, ga penting banged cuap2 saya XD maklum, saya salah satu KyuMin shipper tingkat akut yang ga bisa tertolong lagi #eaaaa XDDDv

Oh ya, karena ada banyak request, saya sedang dalam proses pembuatan SiMin (NC + M-Preg) #plak XD tapi saya ga bakal ngepost disni =w=)a

Soal-a ini akun khusus buat pure pair saya *alibi* XD

Ada yang mau baca? ;)

Kalo mau, bisa baca di FB saya ntar :D

Tinggal add aja ^^ nama FB saya Larassati no Kiriyue *alay banged* lol

Ok deh, karena sudah banyak sekali saya ngebacot, saya mohon maaf.. hehehe ^^v

And now, mind to review chingudeul ?:D


End file.
